


Reunion with the Family

by Pride_Rawr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Minor Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, No Angst, Other, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Protective Yondu Udonta, Ravager Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr
Summary: Just a short storyPeter's ship crashed again and he call the Ravagers to come and pick them up. The guardians see how the Ravagers treats Peter
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Reunion with the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here hehe.  
> This is my first fanfiction, there will be more to come!
> 
> Leave kudos or comments

In the Elector, Yondu and Kraglin are doing their duties when their private comm ring and they answered it. Looking at Peter’s tired, dirty and thin, their heart squeezed in worry at the sight.

“H-hey Papa and Mama, sorry that I haven’t called for a long time. Can you help me?”

“Petey, what the hell happen to you?” ask Kraglin

“The recent mission didn’t end so well and our ship crashed, could you pick me and my team up? I’ve already sent coordinates”

“Good boyo, stay there and don’t do anythin stupid” said Yondu

“Yes papa”

Once they arrive, they saw Peter sighing as Rocket and Drax fighting for food while Gamora look amuse and Groot just look around. Peter notice them and a smile appear on his face as he run and tackle hug them and making the fight stop.

“Ma! Pa! I’m glad you guys are here!”

“Ye ye, where’s your goddamn ship?” ask Yondu and Peter sheepishly point at the destroyed ship

“Peter...” growl Yondu and Peter whine (rather cutely I might add)

“I’m sorry papa!”

Yondu’s cold stone heart can’t even stand that cute whine and looking Kraglin’s urge wanting to coo at Peter, he’s not much better.

“Ugh, get inside and wash up, ya fuckin stink boyo! Go to the mess hall ta eat got it?”

“Crystal clear papa!”

Peter rush inside the elector and Yondu glare at the other guardians like an overprotective father.

“If I see any of ye treat my boy wrong, I’ll space you out of my ship, got it!”

Rocket snort and mutter something then grumble at Groot, Drax just stare at them and Gamora nod. With that, Yondu let them inside the Elector and order a ravager to show them their rooms.

Peter came out of his old bedroom and rush to the mess hall to get some food, he pass by his team looking at him with experastion but follow him anyway. They saw how the ravagers greet Peter as he runs by and they look fond at him, by now their used to his antics and habit.

When they are served with food, the gang look at the dish with suspicion and disgust and they heard Peter’s sound of delight and look at him eating the dish and asking for more and the chef gives him different dishes and Peter ate it all.

Looking ar how Peter eating it, they start to dig in and enjoy it. They notice Yondu came to Peter and they tense expecting a fight but Yondu ruffle Peter’s hair and told him that he have chores to do and Peter nods and stood up and went to do his job.

Well looks like there’s nothing to worry about except jobs at least until the Milano is fixed.


End file.
